


Prufrock Spaghetti

by AnotherUnfortunateWriter (AnotherMorningAuthor)



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Cute, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Realization, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMorningAuthor/pseuds/AnotherUnfortunateWriter
Summary: The orphans have settled into life at Prufrock Prepatory School. Count Olaf is nowhere to be seen, but unfortunate events occur at the hands of Carmelita Spats and Vice Principal Nero. But will a plate of spaghetti unlock feelings Duncan and [m] have for each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few notes at the start of this fanfiction, this is my first work I've ever shared online, and was wrote all in one day. I've spent a few days fixing up and tweaking things. But their could still be grammar issues etc. If anything is glaring point it out and I'll attempt to fix it. Chapters will be released every other day (15th and 17th of July).
> 
> There wasn't many options for a story between Duncan Quagmire and an Original Male reader, so I decided to fill the gap with this short story.
> 
> [m] stands for generic male character, its up to you the reader to decide what name you want to put here.
> 
> This work implies everything in the books up to this point still happened, but the children are a little older than what they otherwise would be during "The Austere Academy". Violet would be 17 around this point, the two Quagmires and [m] 16. Klaus 15 and Sunny 5?
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.

All the students walked back slowly toward the orphans shack glumly having received the news from Vice Principal Nero that they would be eating their meals with poor etiquette this evening. A word which here means with their hands rather than with silverware like the other students. “It’s not fair, just because we are orphans, doesn’t mean we cannot tell the truth” Duncan sighed as he went into the orphans Shack. “Everything seems to be because  _ we are orphans _ ” Isadora added. “Carmelita knows telling Vice Principal Nero practically anything about us is going to land us in hot water whether it is true or not” she continued. “Perhaps I can invent us something we can eat with” Violet chimed in thoughtfully. “There must be something we can use around the shack” as she was talking she began tying her hair up with her ribbon, a sure sign that the inventive gears of her brain were starting to turn. “I’ve read books on how to eat with chopsticks before, they shouldn’t be too hard to create, and I think tonight is Spaghetti thankfully” Klaus’ voice trailed off at the grim thought of the blanched dry spaghetti served at Prufrock Preparatory School. “I think that is a great idea” [m] added. “Ishu” Sunny chimed in, her siblings translated to “I agree”   


Duncan had sat down on a nearby bed with his arms folded and was quite frustrated at the whole situation.The whole story Carmelita had put together didn’t stand up to any logic considering they were all in class when the students supposedly took some of Nero’s bags of candy. Vice Principal Nero just wanted to punish the orphans and deal with it quickly to get back to his violin practise. Duncan let out a big huff and pouted. Not noticing that [m] had sat down beside him as he was thinking about the situation. “It’ll be okay” [m] said softly taking Duncan out of his thoughts as he felt an arm around his shoulder. “So long as we’re all in this together, we’ll survive this challenge, especially with Violet on the case, she could invent practically anything” he continued. “That is true” Duncan said. The tension starting to unwind from his form. Ever since the orphans had met at Prufrock Preparatory School the young Quagmire had felt the happiest since he was back home with his mom and dad and brother Quigley. Everyone had their role and they all understood each other when everyone else seemed so ignorant. A word which here means unable to understand orphans are people too, and what these particular people had been through. But it was [m] who had this specific effect on Duncan that just seemed to make him feel warm and content. It was a feeling he couldn’t quite explain, but [m] always had the right words or action to make him feel better. This was one of these moments as he turned towards the other boy and couldn’t help but let out a small smile which was reciprocated as their eyes made contact. The boys smiles were not one of happiness at their current situation, but of comfort in each other despite their miserable surroundings. A reminder that someone was always looking out for them. “[m]!” came the call from Isadora from across the room. “Y-yes” [m] said, startled out of the moment. “Violet would like your help, your pretty strong and she needs you to pull off some wood from the tree outside so she can make the chopsticks” Isadora said warmly towards the young man. “Oh okay, that’ll be no problem.” he replied. Getting up from the bed he gave Isadora a little nod which turned into a quick hug, the kind one might have with a family member before heading outside.   


Duncan pulled out his notebook from his jacket and began looking through his notes and research trying to come up with anything useful to aid in their current predicament but nothing came to mind. He was also still stuck on the smile [m] had given him a moment ago. “You really like [m] don’t you?” came a voice near him. At first Duncan wasn’t sure if it was his own mind, but it was in fact the voice of his dear sister who having spent her entire life with him could read him like Klaus could read even the most complex of books. “Well uh, of course, he is a friend to us all” Duncan replied, almost protesting and trying to hide the red flushing into his cheeks. “You and I know that is not what I mean Duncan Quagmire” she teased ever so slightly. Duncan looked up and continued, “Is it really that obvious? I mean, I am not sure of my own feelings toward him, never mind how he feels about me” Isadora thought for a moment and then responded more seriously this time. “No it's not obvious to anyone but someone like me who knows you, and Violet initially pointed it out to me after Sunny saw you and him leaning into each other on the bench” Duncan’s face went pale, he had thought they were all alone that day. “She saw that” he said. “Apparently” his sister responded quickly. “Look, from my experience with [m] I think he likes you too, but just isn’t sure how to approach it, maybe he isn’t sure of your feelings like you are not sure of his. But I think you should open up to him” Isadora continued “you’ve known each other for several months now, its natural that progression happen” she finished. “Hey now, your starting to sound like a therapist now” he playfully bashed his sisters shoulder. “Well if I leave you two to it, we’ll be waiting for the rest of school for you two to even kiss” she joked. Duncan suddenly felt a tightness in his heart, and became a little giddy, he hadn’t thought about kissing [m] at all yet, but his feelings ran away with him as a big grin spread across his face. “Hm, that’s soon cheered you up then, remember we’ve still got that awful Spaghetti for dinner” Isadora continued with a wink and smirk toward her brother. “Isa” Duncan looked up at his sister “Thank you, but I also want you to know we are still close and your my number one, we have to stick together, now without mom and dad and Quigley” Isadora softly smiled and put her hand on her brothers shoulder “Always, but there is nothing wrong with letting yourself be happy too, someone who can truly care for you in ways I cannot” she trailed off a little, perhaps thinking about her own ideals and the look Violet had given her a few days ago. “Are you okay” Duncan looked up to her and she smiled, giving a knowing nod toward her brother. The two triplets then spent the next little while in silence, both of them buried in their notebooks. Duncan was re-reading his notes, smiling at all the little details he had noted about [m]. From his favourite Prufrock meal, the roast chicken. A word which here means least terrible. Along with his interest in the local wildlife, as limited as it was around the school. Isadora was thinking and writing a couplet in her notebook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the evening meal at Prufrock Prep, trouble is afoot with Carmelita and Vice Principal Nero around.

“Two together, a perfect pair.

Coming together, then all is fair.”

Isadora read the couplet aloud to her brother which made him blush and giggle a little. “Could still use some work Isa” he smiled. “Your right” she smiled back. At that moment Violet, Klaus and Sunny returned with ten long thin sticks in their hands. They handed two each to Duncan and Isadora. Both said “Thanks” happily. “Wow, how did you do this?” Isadora asked. “Well, working in a Lumbermill actually ended up being useful. [m] helped me and Klaus pull some bark off the tree, and Sunny used her teeth to shave the bark off. We then used some stones to sand down the wood, hopefully no one gets a splinter” she said modestly. “Teecle” Sunny added which could be translated to “I washed my mouth first, and your welcome” “Well thank you again” Duncan responded. “But where is [m]?” trying his best to be nonchalant. “Ah, well me and him had a chat outside” said Klaus “He is just going to run a small errand at the library and is going to meet us for dinner” with a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Duncan’s heart sank, was Klaus actually the one [m] had been yearning for. His smile quickly became feigned. A word which here means as fake as Vice Principal Nero’s best Violinist Trophy he idolises in his office. “Well we should get moving, dinner is in ten minutes and we need all the time we can before Nero’s recital to eat” Violet said. The group then walked out of the shack and towards the cafeteria of Prufrock Prep.

The group were travelling along quite hastily but unusually Duncan was lagging behind at the back of the group, behind even Sunny, who was still crawling for the most part. “Everything okay?” Isadora glanced at her brother, becoming quite concerned at what had happened since the couplet not ten minutes ago. “I’ll be fine” Duncan said, trying to hide the worst of his feelings. “Okay, but we’ll talk later” she whispered at him. The group soon arrived at the cafeteria and thankfully they were pretty early, so only a few other students had started to queue for dinner. The students took a tray each, except for Sunny who wasn’t tall enough to put her tray along the counter. Violet took two trays along to collect her sisters meal as well as her own. Then just behind them [m] appeared. What only a few short moments ago was going to be an amazing moment was one that ended up cold and sour. “Hello Duncan” [m] said cheerfully, with the same smile from earlier. Duncan shuffled his feet on the floor as he looked down. “Hello” he said quietly, the smile almost made him feel sick. Duncan thought to himself how crazy it was to think someone like [m] was interested in him. Of course it would be Klaus, being much more interesting and knowledgeable than him. He felt so foolish. “Hey, what’s wrong” [m] asked moving in closer. Duncan withdrew and coldly replied “nothing” as he moved along to the serving area in the line, as a disgusting concoction of noodles and stewed, a word which here means overcooked beyond recognition sauce was dumped onto his plate. He walked towards their usual table where Violet, Klaus and Sunny were already seated, Violet was preparing for Sunny to eat her Spaghetti and Klaus was trying to use his chopsticks from what he had remembered reading. Duncan sat down in silence looking down at his food. Isadora and [m] soon joined him, but Duncan opted unusually to sit between the Isadora and the end of the table seating. Normally Duncan always liked to be between [m] and Isadora. [m] was starting to feel quite concerned that he had done something to upset his close friend, who he was planning on confessing his feelings too just after this meal. Just as he was about to try and reach out to Duncan, a voice screeched at all of the orphans from across the cafeteria, a voice no one in this tale wanted to hear. The voice belonged to Carmelita.

“Hey Cakesniffers, your not meant to be using silverware, Nero told you” she said loudly in her usual whining tone so everyone could hear. “Yes he did, but these aren’t made of silver, these are made of wood. He didn’t say we couldn’t fashion our own food implements” Klaus explained, although he wasn’t entirely sure why he was wasting time on Carmelita Spats. “Nero said no silverware and your breaking the rules of your punishment cakesniffers” she responded in her awful snide tone. “Yes, I did” Nero approached the table having been lurking near the entrance, no doubt waiting for students to finish eating so he could begin another terrible recital. “Stop using those immediately, hands only” Nero said. Before any of the orphans could protest Carmelita interrupted with her dreadful singing “Cakesniffing Orphans eating with their hands” over and over. At this point Duncan’s frustration got the better of him. He stood up and his expression hardened as he began to face down Carmelita and Nero. “You know Carmelita, your just a spoilt little brat that no one in this school really likes that just goes around making everyones lives a complete misery.” He paused, as his voice started to get louder and angrier. “Your one of the most pathetic people I have ever met, the only way you can get satisfaction is mocking those who are in a more unfortunate position than yourself because truthfully, you envy the friendships we have made, because no one here wants to be your friend” Carmelita stopped, her mouth hung open as if she was trying to catch flies. Complete disbelief filled the faces of other students in the cafeteria. “As for you” Duncan referred to Nero.  _ “As for you” _ Nero replied mockingly. Duncan turned back to the table and picked up his plate of Spaghetti and threw it right at Nero, landing squarely on his tweed jacket and dirty undershirt. Everyone in the room gasped as the plate shattered on the floor. Duncan, realizing what he had just done just looked back at his friends who looked back at him in disbelief. Duncan then turned and ran out of the cafeteria and into the evening air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a confrontation with Nero and Carmelita, [m] tries to pick up the pieces and tries to find out just what is bugging Duncan.

“He owes me a gigantic bag of candy for this!” Nero exclaimed. “And me” Carmelita added. “And Me” Nero mocked her. Bringing about giggles at the unpleasant girl. Isadora moved to get up and follow her brother before she felt a tug at her arm gently. “I’ll go” [m] replied in a hushed tone. “I think this has something to do with me. I would like to clear the air over whatever it is. I promise he’ll come and talk to you straight after okay?” [m] said, assured that his friend would understand. He picked up his plate of spaghetti and followed the path Duncan had taken out of the cafeteria. 

[m] knew the only place Duncan would have gone on the school grounds. Sure enough as he walked around the side of the various buildings that made up this dreadful school he saw the bench, under the tree where they had first shared a moment together. He saw Duncan sat with his head in his hands on the bench. [m] almost silently walked over and sat down next to Duncan, who hadn’t even noticed his friend sit down next to him. It was the gentle tap of the plate of spaghetti on the bench next to him which startled him out of his hands. When he saw [m] looking down at him he couldn’t hold back his emotions any longer and burst into tears, as they slid down his face and onto his uniform. [m] didn't say anything, but just pulled him into an embrace and rested his head on top of Duncan’s. [m] had always wondered what Duncan’s hair felt like, it was soft and fresh, even more so than he had imagined. Initially Duncan tried to pull out, but [m] was just too strong for Duncan right now he just slumped into the older boys arms. For a few minutes neither boy said a word, [m] occasionally just stroked Duncan’s hair softly. Eventually the tears seemed to stop and [m] let go gently. “What is going on Duncan?” [m] asked, so worried he thought he might cry himself after seeing his friend in such distress. Duncan remained silent for a moment and turned to [m]. His eyes were still red and puffy from crying. “It’s silly” he began. “I know this won’t make a difference now, but [m] I have feelings for you, I foolishly thought you might share those feelings. But back at the shack after Violet, Klaus and Sunny came back with the chopsticks, Klaus told me you two had a chat outside and had to run an errand at the library and the grin he gave indicated that you were into him. All I can say is I’m happy for you” he then turned and faced away from [m]. Then tears began to run down his face again. [m]’s eyes grew wide “What makes you think that?” he said, struggling to take in what the other boy had said. “J-Just that grin, and the fact you said you two had talked, something just felt different after that” Duncan stuttered. “Oh Duncan” [m] said with a deep breath. He reached out and took the Quagmire triplets’ hand in his own, then put his arm around Duncan. “Duncan, I don’t have feelings for Klaus, we’re just good friends” he started “But it is true I do have feelings for someone Duncan.” [m] then leaned right up to the other boys ear and whispered softly “I have feelings for you Duncan Quagmire”. [m] gently squeezed Duncan’s hand as he spoke. Duncan turned into him with a look of total disbelief “But… but how… Klaus said you talked” [m] drew back a little and sat back on the bench. 

“Klaus approached me to discuss his suspicions that I had feelings for you and told me to act on them.” [m] revealed. Duncan trying to take in what he was hearing could only say “What?” A short moment passed before Duncan continued. “Isadora said the same thing to me, she mentioned Sunny saw us together and told Violet.” Duncan said. “Then Violet must have told Klaus and Isadora” [m] finished. “But what about your errand?” Duncan protested. “Well…” [m] said as he withdrew his arm from around the young Quagmire. Then stood up and started reaching around through his pockets “I know it's here somewhere… ah here we are” and he produced a small black box, it was around the size of a domino box Duncan had seen back when he lived with his parents. “I went to the library to speak the librarian about something I ordered in a few weeks ago, it's for you” Duncan took the box, it felt quite light but was otherwise a beautiful finish. “Well, open it” [m] smiled. Duncan slid the top of the box off and saw inside was a brand new fancy and expensive black fountain pen. With the name Duncan Quagmire engraved in gold on it. “Slide it around” [m] said. As Duncan slid it around in the slot in the velvet material around it he saw on the other side was engraved ‘Duncan, Isadora and Quigley Q’. Duncan was so taken aback by this whole revelation he closed the box, put it down on the bench and got up then immediately threw his arms around [m] and just said “Thank you, I love it.'' Duncan couldn’t help but smile as he looked up at [m]. “I’m glad you do, it was my pleasure” [m] said smiling back. Duncan paused for a second “How did you pay for this, school doesn’t let us carry money”. [m] pulled Duncan slightly tighter in their embrace. “Remember Mr. Remora’s write a good story and you win a pen contest?” [m] laughed. “Yes” Duncan smirked remembering the contest “You wrote that story about bananas” he said not even trying to hide a small laugh. “And I flunked the contest because I wrote about an Investigative Journalist.” [m] laughed too and said “Yes, I found your story captivating. But I also knew what Mr. Remora would like. After winning I figured an amazing investigative journalist like yourself could make use out of the prize, maybe you can continue your story” [m] said with a wink. “You waited all this time, to give this to me?” Duncan said still smiling. “Of course I did” [m] replied, “You were so worth it”. Duncan just continued the embrace resting his head against the chest of the older boy, taking in the comfort and safety [m] resonated. For that moment they just stood there, all the unfortunate events of the world seemed to recede. In that moment it was just them and they could enjoy the moment together. 

Both boys looked into the others warm loving eyes and everything just seemed right. They drew closer and before either knew what was happening their lips pushed together, [m] found Duncan’s lips soft and sweet as he was. Duncan found [m]’s lips a little rougher around the edges, but strong as he was. They enjoyed the moment as they kissed for the first time before pulling away, a little surprised but content with the moment. [m] reached up with his handkerchief and started to wipe away the tears from Duncan’s eyes, although his own were brimming with tears of joy. As they pulled apart, [m] glanced back down at the Spaghetti still sat on the bench. “Duncan Quagmire…” he began. “Will you do me the honor of eating this spaghetti with me this evening” he finished. “Is this our first date already?” Duncan smirked “You don’t waste any time do you?” he said. “Any time with you is never a waste” [m] responded romantically as he saw Duncan’s eyes light up. “I would love too, considering mine is now all over Nero’s shirt” Duncan laughed. “Yes, you were incredible back there Duncan, the way you stood up to the pair of them, I don’t think you’ll be getting anymore bother from Carmelita ” [m] said, proud of his new lover. As they sat down and prepared to eat the spaghetti, both then realized at the same time a small unfortunate event had occurred, neither of them had any chopsticks. Duncan began to laugh again, and soon [m] joined in as they enjoyed each other's company that evening. Even if it meant fistfuls of poor overcooked food. They had each other, and that is what mattered, and that is where this tale ends. The unfortunate events that plagued all of the orphans lives were far from over, but for this moment, they could enjoy a little respite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my short story! I'd definitely like to write more, and perhaps some longer work in the future. Let me know any thoughts you might have on this story. Duncan is a great character to write about, I'd like to do more with some of the other characters in a story though. As well as take a look at writing for some other fandoms.


End file.
